Shugo Chara's mail
by MissTigerLover
Summary: Hey there! You have the chance to ask any questions to the Shugo's chara cast. I hope you enjoy/ -Questions needed!
1. Need questions xD

**Shugo Chara cast logged in:**

 **Welcome fellow chara's fans. Let me explain how this work. You get the chance to ask the Shugo chara's cast any question you have in mind which they will reply as soon as possible.**

 **The form is this:**

 **(Character)**

 **(Question)**

 **Easy right? Okay so before we start, I have something to say. This story is completely endless depending on how much reviews I get. In order to continue this online net, you must help me out here by sending us questions. Okay thanks and lets begin xD**


	2. Potatoes?

**Shugo chara cast logged in**

 **From; Anonms:Ikuto,**

 **Why you is not having any potato ? Look for father , OK , but is looking for potato too I think ? Is a need for potato. Amu will to like.**

 **Ikuto: Potato?**

 **Amu: I think he means the food type**

 **Ikuto: How does that involve you and my father?**

 **Amu: We love our potatoes?**

 **lkuto: Haha very funny. I'm not sure if I understand your question but feel free to tell me.**

I was walking down the alley way trying to figure out a perfect recipe to cheer my little Amu up. I could sense the stress she been having lately and I felt it might be the fact of fighting X eggs and me, being in her house all the time. Yoru told me that I should make her something to thank her for all she been doing to us. Still, I think that's not my style but maybe she will accept.

I walked into the store looking at the ingredients there were. Perfect recipe should be...oh I get it..what about curry? I remember once my father left a recipe for me someday, telling me I should use it once in a while. I felt that he had known my life would turned into loneliness. I sighed buying all the ingredients.

"Um..where should I cook this?"

"Maybe in.."

"Don't even continue." I paused Yoru from telling me that I should go to Tadese house. I'm never going to step though there, i'm unwanted from there. I can't help from my past. I shook my head as a idea pops out.

"Go distract Amu for me."

"How?"

"Um..tell her I'm dying on the park."

"What the nya?'

"May up something just go before I lose my patience." I stood out from the balcony, well on the rooftop glancing at the figures running out, Yoru gave me a wink as I sneak in. I had around 20 minutes to cook before Amu gets bad. I placed beef, chicken, and some potatoes. My old man used to love potatoes for some weird reason my mom once told me. She told me that he thought the potato could tell the future when he was little. I had a weird father.

Minutes has passed quickly as I prepare the table with strawberry tablecloth. I sat down waiting for Amu but due to my disappointment, I drifted off to sleep. On the time I wasted, I felt a small kiss on my cheek whispering a thanks you. I smiled under my sleep, she really could have a cute side once in a while.

 **Ikuto; I hope that helps, the question wasn't really clear to me**

 **Amu: *Blushes***

 **Ikuto: Huh?**

 **Amu; How did you know..I kissed your..cheek**

 **Ikuto: A cat sense**


	3. Ikuto, Tadase, or Kukai?

**Shugo Chara cast logged in**

 **From: Blankxxx**

 **Hey i like the idea and i thought id ask a question, for amu, if she could who would she choose, kukai, tadase or ikuto ? X**

 **Amu: I could tell how Ikuto and Tadase came here but who did Kukai come?**

 **Kukai: Probably since we look cute together**

 **Amu: That's true...wait what! *Blushes***

 **Kukai: Ha Ikuto and Tadase did you hear that!**

 **Tadase: Amu!**

 **Ikuto: *Picks up her chin* Have you been a bad girl**

 **Amu: *Blushes***

This question had always came up in my mind on times that I really felt like I wasn''t being honest to myself. Sometimes I notice that Tadase always likes me for being Amulet heart not me, well she is part of me, but she is a side of me. That's not the only part of me. He basically likes one part of me. He Is kind to me a lot but I don't really feel the connection anymore. Maybe its because of that damn cat.

Every time he is around me, my heart uncontrollably pounds to the point I feel that is going to pop out of my chest. His teasing and the way he always mysterious in some sort of way really makes me feel something I don't have around Tadase. I can be myself around Ikuto without feeling the need to change myself. Sometimes when I I need Tadase more, Ikuto would be there trying to comfort me. As you can see, I have this connection with him that is unbearable to break.

You asked me about Kukai, We really don't have any romantic relationship going on, I only think of him as a friend who is there for me to help me or cheer me up like the time Dia turned into a X egg. Nothing more, still its funny how some people ship us.

If your wondering who I like the most or choose between...I guess I will pick...goddamit, I'm going to regret this...I wish a system error could happen...it would be...I-

 **(System error occur, we are really sorry for the problem. We will surely fix it in time for the next question but for now, please enjoy the bonus scenes)**

 **Boys' room**

 **Kukai: It sounded like she was going to say Ikuto before the error happen**

 **Ikuto: *Smirks* Kids grows up to fast**

 **Tadase: I told her I love all her sides**

 **Ikuto: Says the one who broke up with her since you found me living in her place**

 **Girls room**

 **Amu; Omg *Blushes* They probably found out who I picked**

 **Miki: Girl full of love**

 **Ran: Aww I never knew you would be so bold**

 **Su: Who did you pick?**

 **Miki: Your so clueless**

 **Amu: They will know! He is the only one who has the letter I in this name**

 **Ran: Um Amu...look over here *Points to the camera***

 **Amu: *Blushes deep red* Goddamit you author!**


	4. Grade? Best friend? Potato?

**(Amu)**

 **(What grade was Amu in when she entered Seiyo Elementary?)**

Amu: When I entered the first time into the school or when I actually became a guardian. If you want I guess I'll answer both in case there was mishaps. The first time I went into Seiyo Elementary was when I was in the 2nd Grade. When I went to join the guardians, I was in 5th grade, 3 years difference in that same school.

 **Amu out of all your friends who is your best friend?**

Amu: That is a hard choice to be honest because I consider everyone my best friend. I don't prefer anyone more then anyone else.

 **Is good chapter. Amu , why you are not walk , talk , big 150kg potato has legs ? Thank , Vilis**

Amu: Im not really sure what you mean about this question tbh *Nervously laugh* But iIm going to try to answer it, probably because the 150kg is to much to bare for walking with it with my legs? Besides Potatoes are objects, not living things, it would be weird for me to talk to a potato

Kukai: Don't worry Mr. Potato Head, don't listen to her *Stokes the Potato*

Amu: *Sweatdrop* You see? Besides could that question be a joke?

Ran: I like jokes!

Amu: Your missing the point! *Sweat drop* Remember to send more questions!


End file.
